Fires of War Part 1
by gwb99
Summary: As the UNSC recovers from the horrors of the Human-Covenant war A new power rises and brings humanity to the brink of extinction, again.
1. Prologue

prologue

UNSC military calendar: June 20 2557

UNSC ensign Dave Lewis stared at the endless stars that he was to observe. When he had first gotten this post on the edge of space on some old space station he had been relived that he was away From all the action, now he couldn't wait for the replacements to arrive so that got could get some action.

"Hey Dave, did you check your post?" Asked his CO, lieutenant Haverson.

"Yes LT I checked it for the third time in the last hour, sir".

"Well check again, you never know what could be out there". Said ensign Walcroft on the other side of the observation deck below him.

"Fine but just like the last time I checked it there will be nothing out there". He said as multiple white dots showing unknown ships appeared.

"Uh sir you should come see this..."


	2. Prolouge 2

Fleet admiral Yoseph Dreadler stared at the primitive space station ahead of him with glee, the emperor would be pleased he thought.

"My lord they are hailing us". Said the comms officer.

"Put it through".

"This is the UNSC listening post alpha 17 to unidentified vessels state you business or be fired upon". The message said.

"Respond with this, crewman. You are now under the jurisdiction of the galactic empire, prepare to be boarded".

* * *

Ensign Dave Lewis told the response to the LT who said

"Well you heard him, besides all we can deal with is a boarding anyway, we only have our sidearms and one MA5C rifle so it looks like we will have to fight for this station alone until the fleet gets here".

"Sir the message has been sent, the _Relentless _will be here in one day". Said ensign Walcroft.

Fuck,fuck,fuck thought Lewis as the first boarding craft entered the hanger...

* * *

hello my wonderful readers, I hope you are enjoying the first two chapters of _Fires of War __and I hope you stay for the rest, More are on the way so sit tight and fortify your positions for the upcoming battle. More characters coming soon so stay tuned and please read and review. :)_


	3. Prolouge 3

Hello again readers chapter 3 is here. Now I may start to upload chapters DAILY because of school and things. Have fun reading. :)

* * *

"Get ready men!" Yelled the LT as the first hostiles came out of their ship.

Ensign Lewis cocked his M6G pistol and fired. It hadn't occurred to him that he had just started a war when he fired. In fact he had no idea what he was firing at for he had his eyes closed. When he finally opened his eyes he saw figures in white armour with small black rifles.

look out their guns shoot plasma!" Yelled ensign Walcroft beside him.

And indeed they did as Lewis noticed red flashes coming from their weapons.

"They're everywhere." he yelled as a bolt struck Walcroft in the chest. He dropped dead instantly.

The shrewd barricade they had hastily erected didn't do much aginst lasers as the LT was hit in the arm.

"Damit I'm hit, Lewis get the MA5, these pistol don't do shit".

"Yes sir". He yelled as he went back into the main station and grabbed the rifle.

By the time he got back he saw the LT get hit in the face, and when his body spun around he had no face left to show.

As the ensign stared in shock at his commanding officer go down he was hit with a bolt to the leg, he fell and blacked out for a moment, when he came to he saw tree of the white armoured figures standing over him, the one in the middle had an orange pauldron on its left shoulder so Lewis thought it was the leader.

* * *

Stormtrooper Sergeant JF-4356 of 4th platoon 1st Naboo Lances stared at the being laying before him and winced, it's leg was a mess thanks to one of the sergeants marksmen. The trooper on his left raised his blaster to deliver the killing blow but the sergeant raised his hand .

" No,this one comes with us, the admiral will want prisoners". He said as two other troopers picked the motionless being up And dragged him to the shuttle.

"Sir we searched the station, there are no more hostiles." Said one of the corporals.

"Good, get any information you can and bring it to the eggheads, they'll love that stuff." He replied.

"Man these beings sure put up a fight." Remarked one of the drop ship pilots As he gave one a soft kick.

"Yeah they did, we shouldn't of lost so many guys though." Replied JF-4356 as he stared at the remainder of 4th platoon.

"Well at least they died for something sergeant, at lest they died for something." Said the pilot as they boarded the shuttle to head back to the fleet.

* * *

So there we go now I know the fight scene wasn't long but I wanted to get the whole space station thing out of the way. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and check back tomorrow for another one, hopefully.

please read and review, please, pretty please with a cherry on top.


	4. Act 1 the fires of war

**To my fabulous readers here is another chapter So enjoy, this will Be the last chapter this week as I do not write on the weekends. To those that wish for longer chapters here you go! Please give your feedback it would be much appreciated.**

* * *

UNSC destroyer _relentless, June 21 2557_

_"_I win again!" Yelled Private first class John Davis as he slammed his cards on the table.

"God dam Davis you beat us in every thing We play." Said corporal Lazlo Heg.

"yeah Davis let a girl win for once." Said private Jennifer 'Jenny' Carter.

"Now why would I do that Jenny, it would tarnish my manliness." Davis replied.

"What manliness, you don..." Cpl Heg was about to say when he was interrupted by the ships intercom.

"Sergeant Holland get your team ready, you will be going on to the station." Said the ships captain.

"Alright boys and girls you heard him, gear up." Said their sergeant.

"Man really." Said Cpl Heg.

"What's wrong Heg, afraid some big-bad covie is going to rip your head off." Said Jenny as she donned her armour.

"No it's just that shouldn't they get someone else to check on some lowly swabbies, I mean we're marines for gods sakes don't we have something better to do?"

"Apparently not so let's just get this done." Said Davis as he grabbed his MA5C rifle and a few clips.

"well I'm ready either way And by extension that means you are to." said sergeant Holland.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since they had been ordered to head to the station and two squads of marines were packed into a pelican drop ship en route and closing fast.

"Alright lock and load marines we are going in." Said the sergeant.

The marines were organized into fireteams of four with one marine carrying an M395 designated marksmans rifle, Jenny was that person in Davis's team with Heg as leader, they were joined by lance Corporal jones, the 'egghead' of the group. Together they formed a close knit team that spent more time in combat than they did on-leave back on Earth.

"Hanger clear." Said one of the marines in second squad.

"Okay move up into the rest of the station, Heg your teams on point, move up."

"Copy that sarge." "Okay guys,and girl lets go, Jones open that door."

"You got it corp." said an always cheery Jones As he opened the door

"Bedroom clear." Said Jones.

"I got two body's!" Yelled Jenny down the hall. "they're swabbies."

"Police those body's private." Said sergeant Holland.

"yes sir." She said as she quickly grabbed their dog tags.

"Sergeant there are only two body's here there should be three." Said the other fireteam leader.

"The rest of the station's ransacked sarge." Said Davis.

"Alright back to the ship. _Relentless _this is sergeant Holland, we have a code black, repeat code black..."

* * *

**I hope that was more to your liking. Davis and his team are the min UNSC protagonists and our good stormtrooper Sergeant JFK-4356 and his platoon are the main imperial protagonists. anyway come back on Monday for the next chapter in****_ Fires of war please review as feedback is appreciated. :) :) _**


	5. Chapter 2 : Protocol

**Hello again, now I know I said the next chapter would be out on Monday but I'm bored so here is another chapter. Please review.** :) :)

* * *

Imperial star destroyer _Jedi's_ _folly,_ 18 BBY.

Stormtrooper sergeant JF-4356 dragged the primitive human behind him and brought it to the bridge and casually let go of the Human in front of the admiral.

" We have a prisoner sir." He said.

"really, it was my understanding that you killed all of the primitives."

"No sir we left one alive for information, sir if I may, why are we attacking these beings?" Asked the sergeant.

"We are attacking these beings because it is the will of the emperor." He replied , ending the conversation.

"I'll report to my men."

"That would be wise sergeant, the information that will be discussed is not for expendable things like you To hear." said the admiral Coldly.

the sergeant wordlessly left to see to his platoon.

* * *

UNSC ONi facility Bravo six ,Earth

Admiral Serin Osman stared at the information in front of her with awe and a small trace of fear. The data gathered by the station before it went offline and the footage from the marines on the _relentless_ showed a very troubling thing, there were more aliens out there than the covenant and forerunners which meat more enemies to fight and more humans killed by them.

"BB is this date accurate?" She asked

"Yes, it is, I'm not old you know." The a.i replied Beside her.

"I'm quite aware of your age BB." Said Osman as she cracked a smile.

"What is the nearest colony to the station?"

"The nearest colony is Harvest, admiral."

"Reinstate the Cole Protocol BB."

"Yes admiral." said the a.i as it went about its duties.

God not again, please not again Thought Osman as the orders were relayed to the fleets.

* * *

UNSC destroyer _ relentless, _June 22 2557

"Hey guys! Yelled Jenny from across the mess hall.

"What!" Yelled the rest of the fire team in unison.

"Guess where we're going." She said as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know, where?" Asked Jones.

"Harvest." She replied.

"And how, exactly do you hear this little tid-bit of info? Asked Heg.

"I overheard the captain talking to Admiral Osman." She said.

every person in the mess hall stopped talking.

Davis slowly moved away from Jenny, as did the rest of the team.

"What did I say?" Asked Jenny .

"You over heard a secure transmission my little friend." said a new voice.

everyone turned to see an ONI colonel walk into the mess hall.

someone yelled, "Attention on deck." And everyone snapped to attention.

"And that would put you, and your team up for execution." Continued the colonel.

Davis lowered his head, Jones pulled out a cross from who knows where and started to pray and Heg made a grab for Jenny's throat before the colonel spoke again.

"But that is not why I'm here, no I'm here to tell all of you that the Cole protocol is in effect so kiss leave and Earth goodbye for now ladies and gentlemen, we're at war." Said the colonel who by his tone had most likely never been in a battle before.

Again Davis lowered his head, Jones started to pray and Heg slumped in his seat While Jenny lowered herself to the wall and buried her head in her hands. Around the room others did similar thing as the ship headed for Harvest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, more to come and a battle will occur soon so sit tight and hold on for the rest ** **of **THEFIRESOFWAR! :) :)


	6. Chapter 3: nightmares

UNSC military calendar: August 17 2552

Colony of Tribute, 10 miles east of F.O.B spectre.

"Punch it Grimes!" Yelled sergeant Holland

"It's Punched!" Replied the lance corporal.

"Sarge two more banshees, ten o clock high." Said Davis as he fired the M41 on the back of the warthog.

"Davis, on your left!" yelled Private Alison Winchester.

"I can only shoot one thing at a time!" he yelled back.

"Oh crap that's a rock. " said Grimes as the warthog hit the rock and flipped, throwing the marines clear.

Davis looked up at the sky and smiled, it was beautiful and he thought he could stay and stare at it for ever until he heard the sound of an MA5B rifle firing and his sergeant yelling at him to get up so he did.

What he saw was horrible and made him want to vomit, Grimes was in what was left of the 'hog', head leaning at an impossible angle and blood slowly dripping from his face into the seat. Alison was near the back of the warthog firing her MA5B assault rifle into an unseen enemy, then from the corner of his eye he saw a covenant elite with an energy sword in hand walk toward Alison.

He managed to yell "Alison!" in a warning But it was to late. The energy sword pierced her back armour lifting her into the air and came through her stomach. She let out a blood chilling scream before being thrown off the sword and on to the ground, lifeless. The elite was then killed when Davis stabbed it with his bayonet. He picked up Alison's body as a pelican came into view.

* * *

UNSC destroyer _relentless _sleepingquarters_, _June_ 22 2557 _en-route to Harvest

_D_avis awoke in a cold sweat and got out of his bed, tiptoed to the common area and sat down in one of the chairs to think. He was interrupted by Jenny walking in with two cups of coffee.

"Want one, their freshly Made." She asked.

"Sure." He mumbled as he took the cup.

"So, what are you doing up?" Asked Jenny.

"I can't sleep." He mumbled As he took a sip of the coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" Jenny asked.

"No." He replied as he gulped down the coffee. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

UNSC destroyer _relentless_ in orbit around Harvest, the next day

"Damn, is that a _Zeus?" _ Asked Jones as the two ships passed.

"I do believe it is." Said Heg As he stared at the ship.

"What's one of those things doing all the way out here." Asked Jenny.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Said Davis.

They were interrupted by the ships intercom.

"Attention all personnel, multiple unidentified ships detected outside the picket line, get ready for a fight.

* * *

**So that's it for now. If you could give me names for ships both UNSC and imperial (just PM me) that would be much appreciated. I owe credit for the ZEUS battleship to The 7th Demon of Razgriz, so thanks for that. Space battle next chapter. :) :) :) :) Anyway until Monday (for real this time) see you guys and girls later. :) :) **


	7. Chapter 4: melee

**Hello again readers. New chapter today! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) **

* * *

Imperial star destroyer J_edi's folly_ near UNSC colony Harvest, 18 BBY

"Admiral we are in position."said one of the bridge officers.

"Good,good, start the attack, frigates in front destroyers in back." Said admiral Yoseph Dreadler As he stared at the planet in front of him. Fifty ships were arranged in a loose line formation facing his fleet of 200 ships, he smiled. This will be easy, to easy He thought As the first volley was fired.

* * *

UNSC _zeus_ class battleship _Dracula_ bridge, June 23 2557

Admiral Jonathan Anderson stared at the rest of his fleet form up and smiled, the first time Aliens had appeared Humanity Had sent only three ships, two were destroyed before they even knew what was happening and the third was so badly damaged that it took them three weeks to get back to friendly space. Now 32 years later Humanity wasn't playing around, fifty ships of the line were here to stop these new aliens, and stop them they would.

"Sir enemy ships have fired." Said his weapons officer.

"We're going to die." Yelled one crewman.

"Stow that talk sailor, weapons tell every ship to fire archer missile pods A1 to A10 Lets show these E.T fucks we're not messing around." He said as the missiles left their bays.

* * *

Imperial star destroyer _Jedi's_ _Folly_

Sir they have fired." Said a bridge officer.

"What did they fire and how long until it impacts?"

"Well sir they have fired 500 missiles and they will impact in Five.. No ten seconds."

"What!?, shoot them down!" He yelled.

"There are to many, we're missing half of them." said the panicked bridge officer.

"Brace for impact!" Yelled another.

200 missiles hit his ships, the smaller ones were destroyed instantly, their cores overloaded, no one saw any lifeboats. The bigger frigates and destroyers took multiple hits and some lost their shields Due to being hit twice or even three times. Then the imperial volley hit.

* * *

UNSC battleship _Dracula _

"Sir multiple hits on our ships."

"The _Fires_ _of_ _war_ is listing, lifeboats launching."

"The _invincible _is gone... Jesus Christ!"

"The _unsinkable_ is venting atmosphere."

"The _Texan_ is..."

And so the damage came in, his fifty ships had been reduced to twenty five operational ships, ten destroyed and five damaged and out of the fight.

"Every ship that can fire MACs aim for the bigger triangle ships." He said.

"Sir enemy ship is coming this way." Said one of the bridge crew.

just one he thought. When he realized what they were planning.

"Weapons fire on that ship, don't let it reach our lines." But it was too late for as the ships fired the enemy ship exploded engulfing the nearest ships and obliterating them. The admiral was thrown to his feet by the blast and knocked unconscious. When he came too he found his fleet engaged in melee combat with their opposites in the Enemy fleet. He saw the _ Resistance _fire her MAC point blank into the bow of one of the triangle ships then get destroyed by the combined fire of two of the smaller ships. he saw Archer missiles impact one of the bigger ships to no effect then see the ship that had fired get obliterated in a matter of seconds. He was about to tell his ships to form up again until he saw one of the bigger ships fire a volley, then another and another. The first brought the ships shields down to fifty percent, the second deplete the shields and the third hit the ship it self. The admiral thought that his ship would be spared the horrible end that had befallen so many others today but that was not the case, he gave one final order.

"Prime the nova bomb." And as the blast engulfed his ship and the ships around him the admiral smiled One last time.

* * *

**so there you go, now I know I suck at space battles but I tried, the invasion of Harvest is the next couple of chapters so YAY! :) :) anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	8. Chapter 5: all the kings horses

Bridge of Zeus class battleship _Dracula, _near Harvest

"What happened!?" asked the admiral.

"We don't know sir but we believe that the nova malfunctioned." Said a nearby officer.

"What do you mean 'malfunctioned', crewman."

"That's what we're trying to find out sir."

But as the admiral stared at the space that had once been filled with fighting ships instead he saw the alien ships listing with their lights flashing on and off, showing that they had been effected by some kind of E.M.P.

"they've been shut down." Said a startled crewman.

"All our ships are E.M.P hardened." Said the admiral "And the nova lets off an E.M.P before detonation Which means the bomb didnt go off to its full extent, and I know just how to use this."

* * *

Pelican pilot Luke Merry Wasn't sure why he had been chosen to be the pilot for the boarding action but he did know that after this he was going to retire.

"One minute." he said to the thirty ODST's in his troop compartment. He heard the sergeant Talking to his men and hearing the familiar sound of weapons being checked and rechecked Before he said "Ten seconds." He let the ramp drop in the unfamiliar hanger and saw many white armoured humans. He was briefly startled by this revelation When he heard thirty boots exit the drop ship and fan out, killing everything in their path. He quickly checked to make sure no one was in the troop bay before he closed the ramp and took off, flying out and around the ship so as to avoid being targeted and hit by infantry, he wished the troopers luck as he circled around the enemy ship, waiting to head back into the hanger to pick up who ever was left.

* * *

**Hello again my wonderful readers. Two chapters should be out today and one tomorrow so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW, I can take it. :) :) **


	9. Chapter 6: And all the kings men

**Hello readers, sorry about the lull in chapters and the promise I had said earlier but here we go the next chapter in ****_FIRES OF WAR._**

* * *

Hanger of imperial star destroyer _Jedi's folly, _June 23 2557

" I need a mag, I need a mag!" yelled a nearby ODST.

"Here, make it count." Yelled another.

The Rookie remarked that he had never been in a firefight of this size before as he ran to the nearest spot of cover he could find In this strange alien hanger.

"Hey rookie, actually fight for once." Said CPL Romeo, the squads sniper.

the Rookie would have responded if he could speak but the last time he had spoken was to a dying SGT on a mountain in a colony long since glassed by the Covenant .

He saw the first alien was a humanoid with blue skin and wearing a grey suit and a hat, unlike the others who he was sure were some kind of drone or robot in white armour. This made him think that it was the leader. He took aim with his M7S submachine gun and fired a quick five round burst aimed at the alien.

The burst hit the alien in the arm and spun it around while at the same time separating the arm from its body. The alien screamed and fell In a pool of its own blood.

"James got the blue skin!" Yelled an ODST from across the hanger.

"Hell yeah." yelled CPL Dutch.

"Come on we still have the rest of the ship to secure." Said GYSGT Buck.

* * *

Bridge of imperial star destroyer _Jedi's Folly_ 18 BBY.

"Admiral, they have taken the hanger." Said a startled officer.

The admiral could plainly see that the primitives had taken the hanger, their progress was being monitored by the bridge crew.

" Sir we have lost camera images in the engine room and the turbo lift Shaft." Said another crewman.

"Get them back up." Said the ships captain.

"We can't sir, we're locked out." yelled a crewman.

Then a horrible pounding was heard on the outer-most blast door leading to the bridge.

"How are they up here already." Asked the admiral.

"Well sir the turbo lift leading to the bridge can be accessed From the hanger, sir."

The squad of storm troopers on the bridge got into firing positions and the Bridge crew followed there lead.

The final blast door didn't explode inward like the bridge crew thought it would, in stead it slid open a centimetre.

A small black cylinder came rolling out of the gap and landed at a stormtroopers feet, the trooper yelled grenade before running into cover.

the grenade exploded, blinding everyone.

the last thing the admiral saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was a black figure hitting him in the head with its rifle.

* * *

**There we go ladies and gentlemen the next chapter in FIRES OF WAR. :) :) :) **


	10. Chapter 7 Anger and Evac

**Hello everyone, sorry about the wait I had writers block for awhile but I'm back! :) :) so here we go.**

* * *

ONI facility Bravo 6, Earth.

"Who gave that bastard the order to detonate the NOVA!" Yelled admiral Osman.

the captain of the ONI Prowler _Midnight_ replied "no one, ma'am, as far as we can tell."

"Well how the hell did he fire it then!" She yelled back.

"We don't know,ma'am. Ma'am three enemy ships just breached the fleets line."

Osman sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Acclamator 2-class troop ship, en route to Harvest

Stormtrooper platoon sergeant JF 4356 checked over his platoon for the second time since they had been told they along with two other Acclamator's had broken through the primitives line, one trooper groaned as he was told to do a "Shake test" to make sure he was as quiet as possible in his armour.

"This will payoff in the long run trooper." said his corporal.

Most people wondered where 4th platoon's lieutenant was, as JF 4356 was the only officer in the platoon, the vets of the platoon joked that he was murdered by JF 4356 and that he had never let anyone but himself lead "The fighting 4th" as some called them Ever again.

The veteran sergeant mused about this the lieutenant of 2nd platoon gave him a wide berth

He approached two troopers lifting up an E-web and putting it in the back of an

LAAT/i gunship.

"Troopers has that weapon been checked?" He asked.

"yes sergeant." both of the troopers replied.

JF 4356 winced. _Why is it always clones? _he wondered. He disliked the Empires use of clones as soldiers, why use beings made in test tubes when there were millions of real ones you could use instead. That, he thought was where the Jedi had failed, they had treated these clones like actual beings Instead of just machines which is what they were and always would be.

"Good, good." "Now hop on that transport troopers, we have hostiles to kill!" He yelled.

* * *

Harvest planetary spaceport, Utgard, Harvest.

"Keep moving people, please keep moving." Yelled Davis as he directed civilians toward the nearest shuttle. He always hated evacuations because it reminded him that they had lost the current world to the Covenant, but this time the aliens hadn't even made planet fall yet. This was just a precaution, which he was grateful for.

"Are you an army-man?" asked a voice below him. Davis looked down to see a little girl of about 5 or 6 years old staring at him.

"No, I'm a marine." He said with a small smile.

"Oh" said the little girl with a sad face.

"Lucy, Lucy where are you. There you are are you bothering this nice gentle man?" Said a women who Davis could only assume was the child's mother.

"It's fine Ma'am, but I suggest you get on that shuttle now before it takes off." He said as the mother picked up Lucy and gave him a small nod.

"yes thank you, now what did I tell you about wandering off missy..." Said the mother as she was drowned out in the noise of the crowd.

"Aw Davis made a friend." Said Jenny as she held back a laugh.

Davis gave her a soft punch in the shoulder before he wondered if his "friend" would live to see tomorrow.

"In coming!" yelled a marine off to the side of the landing pad.

Davis looked up in the sky to see three triangle shaped ships descend from above.

"Get tactical marines, we have aliens on approach!" yelled the platoon sergeant.

"So much for nice and peaceful." thought Davis as he ran off to join his fire team with Jenny close behind.

* * *

Hanger of imperial star destroyer _Jedi's_ _Folly_

"Where the fuck is the pelican!" Yelled the ODST beside the rookie.

The rookie had no idea where the pelican was but he assumed that it had gone down outside the hanger.

The man beside the rookie started to yell, "You will get nothing from me you primitive scum!"

"Oh It won't be us you interrogates you buddy." Said the other ODST.

The pelican finally appeared and landed in the hanger. The wounded and dead were loaded in first, then the prisoners, and finally the ODST's that were unhurt.

As they left the alien hanger the rookie stared at the ten dead ODST's in the troop bay then at the five prisoners in front of him and had such anger that he gave a soft kick to the nearest one. He felt good that the prisoner let out a soft sob before he turned his head to look at his sergeant.

"Good job rookie." Said SGT Buck as the rookie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it readers the 6th chapter in Fires of War**

**have a good night (or day) and please review and tell your friends. (Please) :)**


	11. Chapter 8 Face your demons

**Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter (I hope it's 1000 words though no promises) anyway here we go!**

* * *

Harvest planetary spaceport, Utgard Harvest

"Run for your lives!"

"their coming,run!"

Davis ran through the crowds of panicked civilians with quite some difficulty.

"Clear a path, UNSC marines coming through!" Yelled Jenny a few steps behind him.

"Davis, Jenny, over here." Yelled Heg.

"We're moving out c'mon get in." said Heg as he gestured toward a parked warthog troop transport.

"What, but there are still civvies here corporal." Said Jenny.

"The army's finishing the evacs while we go set up a perimeter in the city."

Davis wondered Why, seeing as there were three giant ships right over their heads. As they were driving away he could see the first bits of AA fire poke in to the sky.

* * *

Location unknown, somewhere near the UNSC colony Harvest, 18 BBY

2nd lieutenant Dash Dayfur stared at his captors with hate and unknown to the rest of the group, fear. They were human or humanoid as far as he could tell but that wouldn't help him much. His fellow bridge officers were bound by primitive ties on their wrists but free of anything on there legs, he assumed that he would be freed very soon but his fellow officer and friend 2nd lieutenant Bosik Ty thought differently.

"Are we going to die?" He asked.

"If you don't piss off the spooks you'll be fine." Said one of the black armoured troopers. That was another thing he was uncertain of, who were they, There gear was extremely primitive but they had military discipline about them.

His train of thought was cut short when he found the ship they were in slow then stop.

"Last stop for you E.T." Said one of the troopers.

As they were marched out of the ship he saw that they were I. Another ships hanger. Awaiting them was a man in a simple black outfit, on his left shoulder was a triangle patch of some sort, not that it really mattered.

"Hello and welcome to the ONI prowler _Midnight." _Saidtheman in the black suit menacingly.

"As of this point you don't exist at all any more." Whispered one of the troopers behind Dayfur.

He was now starting to realize that he really did not exist anymore as the black armoured troopers turned and left leaving only the five prisoners and the man from this "ONI" group.

He was unsure what would happen next when four giant black "droids" appeared from the shadows and took up position behind the what Dayfur had to guess was an intelligence officer. The droids where seven feet tall and almost completely Silent even though the exoskeleton must have weighed a lot more than any of them, truth be told Dayfur was scared out of his mind.

"You all belong to ONI now." Said the intelligence officer. He nodded his head and one of the droids walked up to Dayfur and squatted in front of His face?

"Now I only have a simple question, which of you is in command of that fleet?"

Dayfur was about to tell him to shove his question up his _shebs_ until the droid in front of him grabbed him by the neck and began to lift him up then grabbed his arm and pulled.

The screams could have made even the most hardened Imperial weep.

* * *

ONI facility bravo six, Earth

Admiral Serin Osman stared at the latest report from Harvest with glee as she found out that the boarding was a success, the ODST's had captured five high ranking officers, or at least they seemed heigh ranking to her.

"Admiral, there is an incoming message from President Howard." Said BB "Should I leave him hanging?" The A.I said cheerfully.

"No, no BB not this time." She responded.

"Well alright then, I'll go back to annoying that harpy Harriet." said BB.

"Admiral Osman." said a new voice.

"President Howard, how are you?"

"Cut the bullshit Osman, I want to know just what the _fuck_ is going on!" He fumed.

"Mr president that information is classified far beyond top secret right now." Osman replied.

"You had better tell me something within the next hour or I'll shut down The Office Of Naval Intelligence for good."

"Sorry sir incoming call, it's urgent." Osman replied putting the phone down and getting out of her chair.

"BB I'm going for a walk, don't call me unless its urgent." She said as she walked out of the office and into the elevator. When she got to the lobby she walked out and past security without a hitch.

"It's good to be outside again." She muttered as she started to walk into the city.

* * *

**so that was that I guess, if you have any ideas for new Weapons or vehicles like say an APC (hint hint) then please PM me. New chapters will be out every Wednesday from now on. Please review. :) :)**


End file.
